The present invention relates to a tool for removing an object affixed to a surface and, more particularly, to removing a car emblem from the painted surface of a car.
A car emblem is a decorative strip affixed on the painted surface of a car. One type of car emblem spells out the particular model of a car such as BONNEVILLE. Another type of car emblem is an elongate strip of metal and/or plastic affixed in such an orientation as to provide streamlining for the car. These emblems typically include a resilient backing which is affixed, such as by gluing, to the painted surface of a car.
Prior to painting a car, it is desirable that such emblems be removed. Typically, such emblems are removed with a putty knife by inserting the edge of the putty knife between the backing and the painted surface of the car.
The putty knife removal method is problematic. First, the putty knife scrapes the painted surface, thereby requiring the damaged surface to be sanded or otherwise prepped for painting. Second, the putty knife destroys the backing of the emblem, which typically requires the purchase of a new emblem for attachment after painting. Third, even if the backing somehow remains intact, the emblem frequently snaps in two or, especially in the case of the elongate streamlining strips, the emblem is permanently coiled or bent out of shape.